Tinggal Kenangan
by Rue9610
Summary: No Summary, just read. *bow


Tinggal Kenangan

Cast : Kim Ki Bum, Lee Hyuk Jae, All Members SuJu

Main Pair : KiHyuk

Genre : Hurt(maybe), sad(yes), tentukan sendiri ==

HAPPY READING

.

.

All HyukJae POV

_**Been There**_

_**Love, between you and me**_

Ku duduk di ruang tengah apartemen kita _dulu. Dulu? _Mengingat itu aku menjadi tersenyum. Iya, kenangang yang tak terlupakan.

-_Flashback ON-_

"_Hyukkie! Cha! Buka matamu"perintah namja tampan yang berada di depanku, aku menurutinya dan membuka mataku._

"_OMO!"kagetku."ini apartemen siapa Bummie?"tanyaku bingung._

"_tentu saja apartemen kita baby~"jawabnya, aku masuk dan melihat sekeliling._

"_jinja?"tanyaku, dia bergumam sambil menutup pintu depan, sementara aku menatap foto-foto yang terpajang di atas meja dan juga tergantung di dinding-dinding dengan rapinya._

"_eum, kita akan menikah baby, jadi aku memberikanmu rumah ini, agar kita bisa tinggal bersama."jelasnya, aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya._

"_gomawo Bummie"ucapku lalu mengecup pipinya._

"_selalu untukmu baby"balasnya lalu memanggut(?) bibir pouty milikku._

_-Flashback OFF-_

_**Now, a distant memory**_

_**I want forget it**_

_**All of you**_

Bummie, sekarang aku sendiri, setiap malam tidak ada pelukan hangatmu yang menemani tidruku, tidak ada kecupan manis di pagi hari, dan tidak ada yang memeluk hangat diriku saat aku membuat sarapan.

_-Flashback ON-_

"_Bummie, ireona, kau harus bekerja.."panggilku sambil mengguncang tanganmu yang melingkar di pinggangku._

"_sebentar lagi baby~"jawabmu makin mengeratkan pelukanmu_

"_aniya.. jika kau tidak bangun maka nanti malam kau tidak mendapat jatah Bummie"ancamku._

"_andwae!"spontan dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatapku. Aku tersenyum setelah berhasil membangunkannya._

"_Cha! Sekarang mandilah dan bersiap, aku akan membuatkan sarapan.."perintahku, dia mengangguk sedikit menguap lalu mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tetapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan berbalik._

_-CHUUP_

_Dia mengecup bibir pouty, lalu memasang cengiran di wajahnya, sementara wajahku sudah memerah._

"_morning kiss baby"ucapnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik aku langsung menyiapkan baju KiBum, dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan._

_-PLUK_

_Seseorang menaruh dagunya di bahu kananku, dan tangannya melingkar manis di pinggangku, kuyakin itu adalah KiBum._

"_masak apa baby?'tanyanya._

"_nasi goreng"jawabku seadanya."Bummie, lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, aku ingin memasak.."protesku,tapi dia tidak bergeming sama sekali._

"_Bummie.."panggilku dengan merendahkan suaraku. Dia tetap tidak bergeming._

"_tetap begini baby, tubuhmu sedikit dingin"ucapnya, aku tersenyum, lalu mulai memasak kembali, meskipun sedikit risih._

_-malamnya…_

"_baby, kau belum tidur?'tanya sebuah suara, aku melihatnya yang baru saja menggantungkan jasnya, lalu menghampiri ranjang yang kutempati._

"_wae? Tidak bisa tidur?"tanyamu, aku mengangguk, kau langsung menidurkan dirimu disampingku, dan kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu lullaby kesukaanku._

_Dan didalam pelukannya aku tertidur_

_-Flashback OFF-_

_**But, not anymore like you**_

_**My star**_

Aku sudah mencobanya Bummie, tapi tetap saja… hanya kau yang ada dalam hatiku, hanya kau Kim Ki Bum.

**So far, you go leave me**

**In here, I really miss you**

Kejadian itu…

Kau menghilang, seperti di telan bumi, tanpa kabar, dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

_-Flashback ON-_

"_Baby, appa dan eomma mengajak kita untuk bertemu!"teriakmu saat kau memasuki apartemen. Aku menatapku kaget._

"_jinjja?"tanyaku memastikan. Kau menghampiriku lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhku di udara._

"_ne baby… sekarang kau siap-siaplah, kita akan bertemu dengan appa dan eomma."ucapmu riang lalu menurunkanku._

"_kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu ne Bummie"aku berlari menuju kamar, dan mencari pakaian yang kira-kira cocok untuk bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Setelah siap, aku menghampirimu yang sedang menungguku dengan antusias di depan pintu._

"_kkajak"ajakku, kau langsung menggenggam tanganku erat dan menggandengku menuju mobilmu._

_Kita asyik bercanda, sehingga kau menjadi tidak konsentrasi pada jalan, dan tidak menyadari kalau didepan sana ada truck yang oleng karena remnya yang tidak berfungsi._

"_BUMMIEEEEEEEEEEEE! AWAAASSSSSSS!"teriakku saat kau masih saja menatapku, kau langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu kedepan, dan dapat kutangkap wajahmu yang mendadak pucat, sama sepertiku._

_Kecelakaan tak terelakkan, kepalamu terbentu setir dengan cukup kuat, dan kau pingsan, sementara aku masih sedikit tersadar, menggenggam tanganmu, mengucapkan 'saranghae' dan kemudian menyusulmu pingsan._

_Setelah beberapa hari tak siuman aku mencarimu, ku tanyakan pada suster dan dokter-dokter yang menangani kecelakaan kemarin, mereka mengatakan orang tuamu membawamu pergi, tidak tau kemana._

_-Flashback OFF-_

_**Now, I try to search your change**_

_**But, not anymore like you**_

_**My love**_

Namja-namja itu, Lee DongHae, Cho KyuHyun, Choi SiWon, teman-temanmu, berusaha mencuri hatiku, tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Karena hanya kau di hatiku.

Dan taukah kau, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menemukanmu, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yeoja, yeoja yang dulu sempat menjadi penghalang di hubungan kita. Kim Mi Kku.

-_Flashback ON-_

"_Bummie-Ah!"panggilku saat melihatmu melintas di hadapanku,mendengar panggilanku, kau berbalik, lalu menatapku. Aku tidak tahan, aku berlari lalu memelukmu erat._

"_jangan tinggalkan aku"pintaku lirih, tapi sepertinya kau hanya menatapku tidak mengerti._

"_maaf tuan, aku bukan gay"ucapmu dingin lalu melepaskan tanganku kasar._

"_Mikku!"kau melambaikan tanganmu pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang, dan kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri, yang sedang menatapmu tidak percaya._

"_kenapa….kau kembali jika kau tidak mengingatku?_

_-Flashback OFF-_

Setelah kutanya-tanya pada SaengMu, Kim RyeoWook, ternyata orang tuamu memang dari awal tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, tapi berkat ancamanmu, mereka berpura-pura untuk menyetujuinya.

Dan setelah kau kecelakaan, kau mengalami amnesia, orang tuamu membawamu ke Amerika untuk pengobatan, tapi menurut saengmu itu kau hanya diingatkan pada beberapa hal, dan semua tentangku dihapus dari memorimu.

'kau tau Bummie? Bahkan ini lebih sakit dari pada kau membunuhku.'

Hari ini hari spesialmu. Kau menikah dengan yeoja itu, dan juga hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, tepat 2 tahun setelah kau menghilang.

Saengmu menyuruhku untuk tidak datang. Tapi menurutku aku harus datang kan? untuk mengubur semua kenangan yang kau berikan. Ya. Aku harus.

Ki Bum Wedding Party.

"KiBum-ssi"panggilku, kau menatapku sekilas.

"kau namja gay beberapa minggu lalu di taman"ucapmu dingin, aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"gomawo untuk selama ini, aku datang bukan untuk mempersalahkan percintaanku, aku hanya datang untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, dan juga untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun"ujarku, lalu memberikan sebuah kotak besar.

"Apa ini?"tanyamu,

"tentu saja hadiah ulang tahunmu. Dan ini, cek penjualan apartemenmu, barang-barangnya sudah ku bereskan semua, dan ini sisanya. Aku harus pergi, sekali lagi Chukae. Dan mianhae."ucapku. aku berbalik untuk meninggalkanmu.

"saranghae"ucapku lirih sebelum benar-benar meninggalkanmu.

Aku akan pergi, dan lenyap dari dunia ini, seperti kau dulu, tapi mungkin kali ini untuk selamanya, kau hidupku, tanpamu aku seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa.

"bye KiBum, bye all."dan itu hari terakhir aku menginjakkan kakiku di Seoul.

END

Ini fanfic yang dulu pernah ku upload di fb lama, taun lalu pas ultah KiBum meskipun telat sedikit, gomawo udah baca~

FF ini terinsipirasi dari lagu Geby(?) yang berjudul tinggal kenangan, dan kalimat yang di **bold **itu adalah lirik lagunya yang sudah saya ubah menjadi bahasa inggris, mianhe kalo bahasa inggrisnya pas-pasan ya…

Mian bagi yang kena tag u.u

Kajja! Di comment di comment.


End file.
